<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Dirty, We Should Clean Up by buckiaz (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591458">It's Dirty, We Should Clean Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz'>buckiaz (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck was tired to clean the kitchen alone so he decided that talking dirty to his boyfriend, Eddie, would make the man help him to clean all the mess. Well, it was hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Dirty, We Should Clean Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk why am I writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck went into the kitchen and realized how much a mess the kitchen was after he cooked with Eddie there. He took a deep breath and went to take a broom, to begin sweeping. Well, he swept a little until he thought of an idea.</p><p>He could make Eddie do this for him. He cooked more than Eddie. So, he was sure he could make his boyfriend do this for him. He just needed some techniques.</p><p>So, he left the broom and took his phone from the table. He looked up, HOW TO MAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND DO THE CHORES on Reddit. There were a lot of answers and discussions, asking him to talk dirty as for a bribe.</p><p>Buck's face was flushed but then it wasn't so bad. He could do that. That would actually be fun as well. So, he made sure he took a damn shower and wore new clothes that smell nice. He walked to Eddie who was watching the television. Thank God, Christopher was asleep due to being so full of eating a lot. So that, the poor kid wouldn't hear his dad's boyfriend talk inappropriately.</p><p>Buck landed his ass on the couch. His body slightly leaning against Eddie's body. His hand began wandering around Eddie's thigh and he could already feel the tense and heat from another man.</p><p>"Eddie, you know your hands look a lot tougher when you are inside of me, right?" It will be better if they are on a broom sweeping the floor, though, Buck thought after asking winking at him while trying to make his voice sexier. </p><p>Eddie gave him the weird look but he wasn't clueless about the seduction. "Really?, We should make sex tape the next time we have sex." He tried to act cool.</p><p>Buck could always figure that out. But, Buck always makes him lose his cool. So, it was just a piece of cake for him. Buck smiled again and then ran his hand to Eddie's jeans, so slowly that he could feel Eddie being restless.</p><p>"You can help me do the dishes, don't you?" Buck asked but Eddie's chuckle proved that he failed the first chance. So, he leaned in closer to the boyfriend. He took his right hand and then he played with his fingers. </p><p>Eddie's hand was getting a little cold while he could feel heat coming from another parts of his body. Buck smirked as he took the middle finger and took it into his mouth, sucking it like a hungry dog and of course he did that slowly so they could actually enjoy it.</p><p>Eddie tensed more and more. There was a hint of smile on his face but he looked like he was trying to hold on, or strain himself.</p><p>"I wonder where this finger had been to?" Buck added the sentence that made both of them shocked. Buck actually couldn't believe he said that just for the dishes.</p><p>Eddie shrugged and chuckled. "Not happening. Also, I'm watching my favorite show."</p><p>It was a cooking show, which is definitely not Eddie's favorite.</p><p>Buck rolled his eyes but he was born to try until he gets something he wants so he leapt and sat on Eddie's laps, totally blocking Eddie's view to the television. </p><p>Eddie took a breath that already shortened. He looked up to see Buck's eyes. </p><p>"You know that I will definitely give you extra round if you help me, don't you?," Buck raised his eyebrows. That was a very intriguing question for him because he never gave more to Eddie who always wanted more. And, he was right because Eddie's eyes lightened up a little even though he was trying his hard to hide it.</p><p>Buck didn't wait anymore, so he began straddling Eddie, trying his best to make sure he was doing it right and of course, he began to moan as well. He tried to seal his own lips with his own right hand.</p><p>Eddie's eyes widened. "Buck! Christopher is sleeping inside."</p><p>Buck smirked. He leaned closer that his lips were an inch apart from Eddie's. "Well, I need your hands to keep me quiet."</p><p>Eddie lost it. So, Eddie just pulled him closer and kissed him so hard on the lips. Buck who was shocked by the sudden action couldn't hide his stuffed moan. They both were panting as Buck started straddling again. This time, he went harder.</p><p>Eddie used his tongue and Buck immediately pulled away as soon as he remembered his main mission. He smirked at Eddie who looked at him with his dissatisfied face. </p><p>"Let's clean the kitchen first. I will give you everything you want after that."</p><p>Eddie's growling nod meant his mission was a big success.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>